


Dumb soulmate drabble

by TheUnamazingTrashKing



Category: The Witcher, The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnamazingTrashKing/pseuds/TheUnamazingTrashKing
Summary: A dumb soulmate drabble that I mught make a fic fr fr if I can get it (my brain) toworkRemember ancient Greece when they'd tell u the whole thing then, like, show you? Here it is so you knowGeralt and Jaskier are soulmates. When u touch it soulmate, u can see colour. Geralt punches Jaskier and Jaskier sees colour. He's like "Yo!! That's wild!!" Geralt's like "hmm" and they're both low-key worried the other isn't seeing colours bc there's a rumour that sometimes your soulmate isn't soulmates with you :( and Geralt thinks Jaskier is lying so he can follow Geralt and Jaskier thinks Geralt didn't see it because he's trying to get rid of him. Really though, Jaskier just thinks the fact that they're meant to be together forever is a bonus and Geralt's just worried this dumb stupid boy is gonna get hurt.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	Dumb soulmate drabble

Jaskier had heard of this. A terrible, tragic rumour. They say, sometimes, when two people make contact one will see colour and the other won't. As if they were made for you by the heavens themselves, but you aren't for them. Sometimes they have someone else who makes them see colour, sometimes they just never see it at all and they wait all their lives for someone who never comes.

But what was Jaskier to do if this was true for himself and Geralt? Was there anything he could do, really? He was meant to be with this Witcher until the day one or both of them died, but he didn't even seem to want Jaskier to be near him. He supposed though, there wasn't really any choice in it. He was going to follow the Witcher to the ends of the earth, and sing his praises all the way. 

There was a sweetness to the thought that maybe that's what all his heartache would be for. He would follow Geralt, never to be loved in return for all the love he would give, but he would turn the opinion of the world in his favour. Maybe it was that which would lead Geralt to his own soulmate. Jaskier supposed he could live with that. He could be the stepping stones if it meant Geralt would find the person who would bring him happiness. Happiness that Jaskier couldn't bring. 

He would sing until the world saw Geralt as he did. It was strange that Jaskier could now see all the colours in the world, but already felt he only needed one. Yes, blue was a lovely backdrop for Geralt, and brown really did feel like warmth, but it was only yellow that concerned him. The golden yellow of Geralt's blazing eyes. They were sharper and more ethereal than Jaskier had ever expected. Cat's eyes, apparently. He hadn't seen a cat yet, so he couldn't confirm. Though, he doubted any animal's eyes could be so piercing. **Geralt Pov Punching a man usually resulted in the man leaving, not all the colour in the world flooding in at once and leaving Geralt breathless. The bard was the one who was meant to be breathless. Then again, he was. He had stumbled back and few feet and started trying to catch his breath. Geralt turned quickly and took Roach's reins. "Come on, Roach." The last thing he needed right now was to drag some poor bard into his mess. 

He had tried to rid himself of the man several times while they were travelling. Progressively, he became more sure the bard was not seeing colour. 

Surely, _surely_ , no man who could see would dress himself so... Badly. Him not really knowing what he looked like was the only answer. 

** It was very late one night and the fire now soldering coal. Everything was dark enough that it almost made Geralt feel that he couldn't see colour again. Everything was dipped in blue and black. No other colour could exist in such a space. He turned to look at Jaskier, who was lying still beside him. 

"Are you awake?" He asked the bard. 

He hummed and blinked his eyes open, though it was clear he'd been halfway between this realm and sleep. 

Without much other thought, Geralt asked, "What's your favourite colour?" 

"Yellow," He yawned, stretching his arms. Geralt thought about the colour yellow. The sun, flowers, the end of leaves just before they changed, gold. Yes. That did suit Jaskier. If he'd been told what colour those things were it would make sense that he would choose that. "Like your eyes." 

The words were a mumble but Geralt thought his heart stopped. He'd never told the bard his eyes were yellow. It was something pretty well kept between those who could see colour. Having slit pupils was already scary enough for most folk, so they chose not to mention the other glaring detail. 

"Do you have a favourite?" 

Geralt thought for a moment, but now it was like the only colour with any joy in it was yellow. "I like yellow too." 

Jaskier snorted a laugh. "Like your eyes, narcissist?" 

"Like buttercups and dandylions." 

Jaskier laughed again. "And here I thought you were a mucho man." 

"Hmm."

**Author's Note:**

> "Are you sure you want to post this at this stage??"  
> No. But I'm doing it and y'all can deal. It's 12am and I have class in the morning.


End file.
